Oishii janai ka?
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Spesial fanfic for Fushimi Saruhiko no tanjoubi./"Masakannya akan sangat enak jika langsung dicicipi dari mulutmu..."/SaruMi/Warning : yaoi, typo(s), EYD, AU, dll/Gomen telat, RnR?


Suara-suara masakan yang sedang dimasak terdengar hampir di seluruh penjuru ruangan, para penghuni ruangan itu dengan cekatan menambahkan beberapa bumbu dan segera mencampurkannya. Suara riuh antara gesekan spatula dan wajan ikut memeriahkan suasana ditambah harum masakan yang menggugah selera siapa pun.

Seorang pemuda terlihat sedang terdiam di depan meja dengan hamparan berbagai macam bumbu, sayuran, daging dan sebagainya. Di belakangnya terdapat sebuah meja untuk memasak, di pinggirnya juga terdapat berbagai macam alat-alat memasak. Pemuda itu terus diam selama beberapa menit, padahal koki-koki yang lain tengah sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing.

Menghela napas panjang, didongkakkannya kepala dan menatap langit-langit ruangan dengan pandangan bingung. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia harus memasak sesuatu yang sangat sulit dan juga menantang, jika ia gagal maka restoran tempat ia bekerja akan bangkrut dan tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk bangkit. Dan semua itu tergantung rasa masakan yang ia buat.

"Yosh!"

—o0o—さるみ—o0o—

**K Project © GoRa x GoHands**

**Warning : Typo(s), AU, gaje, aneh, EYD, shounen-ai, dll.**

—o0o—さるみ—o0o—

Restoran Akanome adalah sebuah restoran yang paling terkenal di seluruh Tokyo. Selain mendapat bintang lima bahkan plus-plus, restoran ini juga masuk nominasi terbaik setingkat Jepang bahkan Asia Timur. Selain pelayanan, masakan dan ruangan yang memadai restoran ini juga sudah memiliki cabang di hampir seluruh kota Jepang. Pusatnya ada di kota Shinjuku, di mana akan diselenggarakan penilaian apakah restoran ini cocok untuk masuk menjadi nominasi terbaik di dunia. Maka dari itu semenjak kemarin para koki dan yang lainnya sibuk untuk melatih keahlian mereka.

Bayangkan saja, hanya dengan penilaian ini restoran mereka akan diterima di kalangan dunia, ini adalah kesempatan emas yang tidak bisa dilewatkan, meski mereka tahu resiko jika penilaiannya buruk mereka akan bangkrut. Bisa dibilang kalau penilaian kali ini adalah kunci antara hidup dan mati bagi mereka.

Sebenarnya para pegawai bahkan pemilik restoran sangat resah untuk menerima penilaian ini. Sang pemilik tahu kalau orang yang akan menilai restoran mereka adalah seseorang yang sangat pelit dalam memberikan nilai, bahkan meski pun masakan itu sangat enak sekali pun, dia akan menyebutnya tidak enak dengan ekspresi datarnya. Namun, meski pun begitu dia adalah seorang pencicip rasa yang handal dan tak bisa diremehkan.

Apalagi penilaian kali ini bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya, sepertinya akhir dari restoran mereka sudah terlihat. Tapi, sang pemilik terus optimis karena ia percaya bahwa salah satu kokinya mampu memasak masakan yang lezat tiada tara, hanya itulah harapan yang sang pemilik punya.

Yata Misaki. Dia adalah seorang koki terbaik di restoran ini. Meski pun ia memiliki mental dan bahasa yang buruk tapi tak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengalahkan rasa masakannya selama ini. Entah apa yang bisa membuat pemuda yang agak mirip dengan berandalan itu bisa menjadi koki yang sangat hebat. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa masakannya selalu terasa enak. Dulu ada salah satu koki yang bertanya pada Yata untuk memberitahu apa rahasia masakannya, tapi Yata hanya menjawab bahwa dirinya hanya memasukan bumbu seadanya tanpa ditakar—intinya Yata memasukan bumbu sesuka hati tanpa berpikir bahwa ini akan enak atau tidak—dan hasilnya sang penanya pun mempraktekkannya tapi gagal. Mungkin masakan Yata bisa dibilang ajaib.

Dan kini hanya seorang Yata Misaki-lah yang masih diam tak bergerak di depan bahan-bahan yang akan ia masak, jika yang lainnya terus berlatih dan berlatih dirinya hanya diam melamun.

Jika kalian berpikir bahwa Yata sedang grogi—karena masa depan restoran ada ditangannya—itu salah besar! Yata hanya sedang tidak _mood_ untuk memasak, _mood_-nya menjadi jelek karena pesanan makanan oleh sang penilai yang terlampau aneh. Masa dalam satu masakan tidak boleh ada sayuran sedikit pun?

Masak steak dan yang lainnya juga pasti memakai sayuran lah, mau sayuran itu dimasak atau dijadikan hiasan. Tapi kali ini dirinya tidak boleh memasukan satu sayuran pun. _What the_? Helo~ sebegitukah bencinya sang penilai hingga ia juga tidak mau melihat sayuran? Memang dirinya masih bisa memakai hiasan berupa buah tomat, tapi itu tidak terlihat _perfect, _Yata juga tidak terbiasa memasak suatu masakan tanpa sayuran. Jadinya ia bingung sendiri mau masak apa.

Keahlian Yata dari dulu adalah memasak sesuatu yang menyangkut tema sayuran dan sekarang dirinya harus memusnahkan kata 'sayuran' dari dalam kamusnya. Ck, bahkan salad untuk hiasan saja tidak boleh, harus membuat masakan apa dirinya?

Pemuda berambut oren itu mendecakkan lidahnya dan memandang sengit potongan berbagai daging di samping kanannya. Dalam hati ia terus merutuk siapa orang yang anti sayuran sampai sejauh ini, kalau wortel saja sih dia mengerti karena banyak anak kecil yang tidak suka wortel. Dan kali ini sang penilai sama sekali tidak menyukai SEMUA sayuran. Yata sedikit heran, bagaimana tubuhnya bisa terus normal jika serat-serat sayuran yang sangat penting tidak ada di dalam tubuh kita.

Setelah menatap daging-daging itu dengan pandangan sengit Yata melepas topi kokinya dan menaruhnya asal di atas meja. Bagian inilah yang paling ia benci dari tidak memasak sayuran. Dirinya juga harus membuat makanan atau minuman yang berasal dari susu. Oh _god_! Yata paling benci dengan apa yang bernama susu! Mencium bau-nya saja sudah membuatnya mual, apalagi jika ia meminum sedikit dari susu itu kepalanya akan langsung pusing dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Yah, suatu phobia yang aneh.

Yata sudah memohon sesopan mungkin pada sang pemilik agar dirinya tidak ditugaskan menyentuh yang namanya susu. Dan naasnya pekerjaannya malah ditambah dengan membuat tiga minuman berbahan susu. Demi apa! Tolong hamba-Mu yang sedang kesusahan ini~

"Yata-_san_? Anda dipanggil untuk menemui pemimpin. _Etto_, Yata-_san_?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja datang.

Yang dipanggil tidak memperhatikan dan malah sibuk melamun—yang isinya dia sedang memikirkan agar ia menjauh dari yang namanya susu.

Karena tidak menyahut, si pemanggil pun menepuk bahu Yata.

"Woa! A-ada apa?" Gagap Yata yang baru tersadar dari lamunannya. Si pemanggil tersenyum ramah lalu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada ujung pintu.

Iris _hazel_ Yata mengikuti arah telunjuk itu dan menemukan si pemilik yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Pemuda oren tersebut mendengus dan berjalan pergi. "Terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama,"

—o0o—さるみ—o0o—

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantor sang pemilik restoran. Si pemilik restoran nampak resah—wajahnya terlihat kusut dan sangat tidak enak untuk dipandang, gerakan tubuhnya saja seperti ibu-ibu yang cemas menunggu kedatangan anaknya, bahkan jari-jari tangannya tidak berhenti bergerak gelisah—Yata mengangkat alisnya heran. Sebodoh apapun seorang Yata Misaki, dirinya masih bisa paham kalau bos-nya sedang dalam keadaan kalut.

"Jadi ada apa, pak?" Tanya Yata sopan setelah melihat bos-nya yang mulai terlihat gugup dan tidak tenang. Jujur daripada dirinya membuang waktu di sini, Yata lebih baik melatih diri agar ia bisa menang melawan susu.

Si pemilik berdehem pelan kemudian duduk di kursinya dengan gugup. "Begini Yata-_san_, aku mendengar informasi bahwa sang penilai ingin melihat langsung bagaimana cara kau memasak masakan pesanannya. Maka dari itu beliau ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang,"

Rasanya Yata ingin segera menggeplak si pemilik sekarang juga, memangnya kenapa jika dirinya harus masak sambil diperhatikan? Tidak masalah kok bagi dirinya. Itu hanya salah satu penjagaan agar si penilai tidak diracun atau apapun, lalu kenapa bos-nya harus terlihat sangat tegang?

"Kalau itu masalahnya sih tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku sudah sering diperhatikan oleh semua koki di sini," kata Yata santai, uh ia ingin segera keluar dari ruangan ini dan menyelesaikan masakannya.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu kok. Dan sekarang temuilah si penilai dia ada di ruangan sebelah kalau bisa bawakan dia sebuah jus buatanmu,"

Yata mengangguk dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan si pemilik yang makin memasang raut cemas. "Aku sangat berharap padamu...,"

—o0o—さるみ—o0o—

Kaki si pemuda oren langsung melangkah untuk pergi ke dapur. Ah! Dia lupa menanyakan bahwa si penilai itu laki-laki atau perempuan, ya sudah buat jus jeruk saja, kan perempuan atau laki-laki suka jus jeruk. Setelah jus-nya siap, Yata pun pergi menuju ruangan yang bos-nya katakan.

Cklek

Kenop pintu ditarik dan pintu terbuka. Pemuda oren itu sedikit menautkan alisnya, biasanya ruangan ini terang tapi kok gelap. Ini kan ruangan khusus tamu tapi kok lampunya di matikan, Yata tahu kalau sekarang masih siang tapi kenapa juga tirai jendelanya harus ditutup. Apakah si penilai itu alergi sinar matahari? Vampir donk? Rasanya tidak deh ini kan bukan fanfic supernatural.

"Permisi," kata Yata pelan sambil mencari tombol lampu. Saat ruangan itu sudah menjadi terang dirinya tidak melihat siapa pun yang ada di sana. Bola matanya menyusuri tiap sudut ruangan, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

Mengangkat bahu, Yata pun memutuskan untuk kembali dan berbalik.

Prang!

Shimatta!

Jus yang Yata pegang jatuh dan lebih parahnya air dari jus itu sedikit mengenai baju orang yang ada di depannya sekarang. Yata merutuk dan menatap tajam sosok di hadapannya. "Setidaknya kalau mau masuk lihat dulu! Kan gelasnya jadi pecah!" Sembur Yata sengit dan menunjuk-nunjuk sosok tadi.

Sosok pemuda di hadapan Yata memilih untuk diam sambil menatap Yata intens. Merasa diperhatikan dengan tatapan aneh Yata memilih untuk jongkok dan memberikan sebuah sapu tangan pada sosok tadi, kemudian ia mengambil pecahan gelas tadi dan segera me-lapnya.

"Ha—ah, sudahlah aku minta maaf, permisi," Yata yang tidak tahu kalau pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu si penilai lebih memilih untuk pergi dan mengganti gelas yang ia pecahkan.

"Tunggu!"

Yata menoleh dan menatap sosok itu malas. "Apa lagi?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Kau ternyata berani juga, padahal aku datang ke sini untuk menilai restoran kalian. Dan aku rasa tempat ini akan segera gulung tikar."

"Huh?" Yata mencoba mencerna perkataan orang di hadapannya. Jadi dia adalah si penilai, hah? Huh? Heeeee?! "A-apa?" Dirinya tidak menyangka bahwa si penilai masih muda dan seumuran dirinya, biasanya kan orang-orang yang suka menilai itu umurnya sering di atas 25, tapi sepertinya sosok yang ada di hadapannya seumuran dengan dirinya. Kok bisa?

"Kau terkejut?" Sosok itu tersenyum mengejek seraya membersihkan cipratan jus jeruk di jas-nya tadi. "_Well_, jangan lupa besok kau datang ke alamat ini," sosok tadi menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Yata. "Aku akan menilai restoran ini di sana, kau harus datang sendiri, dan kalau kau tidak datang aku pastikan tempat ini berakhir. _Jaa_~"

Sosok itu pun lenyap meninggalkan Yata yang sedang menganga lebar. Apa salahnya sehingga dirinya harus datang sendirian ke tempat itu. Aah~ dunia memang kejam. Dan sepertinya Yata lupa untuk menanyakan nama sosok tadi. Mengangkat bahu, Yata pun melesat untuk pergi ke tempat bos-nya untuk mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan.

—o0o—さるみ—o0o—

Bruk!

Yata mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi di depan meja di tempat tinggalnya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Mendecakkan lidah sebal, ia pun membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di atas meja. Dia berharap bahwa besok tidak akan pernah ada kalau bisa kiamat saja sekalian. Oh Yata hanya bercanda soal umpatannya yang terakhir, dia masih ingin menekuni pekerjaannya sampai ia terkenal di seluruh dunia. Menjadi orang yang mapan dan mencari seorang gadis untuk diajak berkencan dan akhirnya mereka menikah lalu memiliki keluarga bahagia selamanya. Tamat. Yah, meski Yata sendiri tidak tahu apakah perkiraannya itu dapat berjalan dengan mudah, lagipula itu hanyalah sebuah harapan.

Ya! Dan harapan itu akan hancur bila ia gagal mendapai nilai yang baik besok!

"Gaaah! _Chikuso_!" Geramnya seraya memukul meja yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini. Aura murung kembali menyerang si cowok _tsundere_ itu. Bagaimana pun, dirinya harus mendapai penilaian yang bagus apapun caranya. Kalau tidak, dia akan dipecat dari pekerjaan. Malangnya nasibmu.

Laki-laki oren itu berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap jam dinding dalam diam. Jika besok adalah ulang tahun si penilai dia harus memberikan sebuah hadiah, tapi apa? Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya ganas.

"Terkutuklah kau pimpinan! Kenapa aku harus susah-susah memberi hadiah pada orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Sebagai formalitas? Formalitas apanya! Justru kau yang sengaja menyuruhku mengirimkan hadiah sebagai perwakilan restoran kan! Memangnya aku ini siapa! Aku hanyalah seorang pegawaimu yang malang dan tidak tahu apa-apa! Gaaah!" Yata guling-guling di lantai dengan hati yang sangat kacau antara marah, harus bagaimana, kesal dan yang lainnya.

Duk

"ITTAI!" Yata memegang dahinya yang terbentur kursi kayu, salahnya sendiri sih guling-guling gak jelas di lantai. Terbangun dari ke-galau-annya ia dengan berat hati mengambil jaketnya dan berjalan keluar apartement-nya. Sepertinya ia memang harus mencari sebuah hadiah. Tapi apa?

—o0o—さるみ—o0o—

Yata turun dari kereta yang ditumpanginya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah stasiun yang cukup ramai pagi ini. Dirinya juga melihat beberapa siswa-siswi SMA yang berlalu-lalang dan hendak menaiki kereta atau berjalan keluar stasiun. Kalau dipikir-pikir ini pertama kalinya ia datang ke kota ini.

Kakinya melangkah menyusuri jalanan kota yang sedikit riuh, berbagai sapaan lembut diterimanya secara gratis, ternyata di sini orangnya ramah-ramah. Tangannya mengambil secarik alamat dari sakunya. Ia mengamati alamat itu dengan seksama, di sini tertulis bahwa rumahnya itu tepat di depan stasiun setelah berjalan sekitar lima puluh meter ke arah kiri. Pemuda oren itu celingak-celinguk mencari sebuah rumah di area ini, tapi kok yang ada hanya jajaran pagar yang sangat panjang? Di mana rumahnya? Seharusnya kan disekitar ini?

Lebih dari seratus meter Yata berjalan dan ia hanya melihat sebuah pagar panjang di sebelah kiri dan sungai di sebelah kanan yang dipisahkan oleh jalan setapak yang Yata lewati saat ini. Ia mulai berpikir kawasan komplek rumah itu ada di sebelah kanan dan informasi yang ada di alamat ini ke sebelah kiri, tapi di sini hanya ada pagar yang tinggi dan tidak terlihat ujungnya sama sekali. Busyet! Seberapa panjang tembok pagar ini? Sepanjang tembok Cina kah?

"Misaki...?"

Merasa dipanggil Yata pun menoleh dan menemukan sosok si penilai yang sedang berdiri di samping tembok pagar yang tiba-tiba saja terbuka seperti sebuah pintu. Saking terkejutnya si oren sampai-sampai ia lupa kalau tadi dirinya dipanggil dengan nama aslinya.

"Haa! Kau si penilai itu!" Yata menunjuk orang itu dengan nampang kagum—dan sedikit aura bodoh—kemudian Yata berjalan mendekati sosok itu—lebih tepatnya mendekati tembok yang tiba-tiba bisa bolong seperti pintu. "Waah~" decaknya kagum.

Sementara itu si penilai hanya diam dan bertampang malas seperti biasa. Kemudian Yata disuruh untuk memasuki lubang mirip pintu itu dan dikagetkan dengan pemandangan super 'emejing' yang disuguhkan kepadanya. Matanya hampir tak berkedip melihat luasnya tempat ini dan betapa mewahnya dekorasi di halaman ini. Sebenarnya seberapa kaya kah si penilai ini?

"Hm, tampangmu seperti orang bodoh saja. Kau berada di sini bukan untuk bersenang-senang tapi untuk diuji. Kau tahu itu kan Misaki?"

Yata mendelik tak suka. "Apa kau bilang? Aku tidak berniat untuk mengamati kemewahan ini kok! Dan satu lagi jangan panggil nama orang seenaknya!" Muncul lagi deh sikap _tsundere_-nya. Yata menatap tajam si penilai yang masih menyeringai. Kalau dia bukan orang yang penting dalam penilaian ini, pasti Yata sudah menghajarnya ke langit! '_Gaah~ wajahnya menyebalkan sekali! Dasar penilai jeleeek!_' _inner_ si oren sambil cemberut dan berusaha untuk tidak merapalkan kata-kata kasar. Bisa jelek nilainya kalau sampai itu terjadi.

Setelah mengikuti si penilai yang _bulak-belok_ di lorong membuat Yata pusing dan tidak bisa menghapalnya—dirinya berpikir kalau rumah ini adalah labirin karena jalannya terus berkulak-kelok dan membuatnya stress sendiri—akhirnya sampailah mereka di ruangan—bisa juga disebut taman saking besarnya. Di sana tersedia berbagai macam alat masak dan bahan-bahan yang sangat kumplit dan terlihat sangat mahal.

"Sepertinya bisa langsung kau mulai Misa—"

"Ya! Ya! Aku tahu, jangan panggil namaku! Sudah aku perintahkan bukan?" Potong Yata menaikkan nadanya dan segera menghampiri singgasana—tempat bekerjanya.

Si kepala oren pun memulai acara memasaknya sesuai dengan permintaan si penilai. Meskipun Yata masih tidak tahu nama si penilai tapi dari tadi ia terus merapalkan kata-kata maut untuk si penilai. Bukannya dirinya takut atau gugup, tapi ia merasa resah karena terus diperhatikan secara intens—mendekati tatapan menelanjangi.

Si kepala oren menoleh sebentar dan matanya bertubrukan dengan iris biru yang menyimpan sejuta misteri. Mau tak mau Yata menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan segera melanjutkannya ketika ia melihat pemuda berkacamata di sana telah menyeringai. '_Sebenarnya apa yang salah pada orang itu?_' Tanya Yata pada dirinya sendiri.

Saat ini Yata tengah menyelesaikan makanan utamanya dan tinggal makanan penutup. Ia merileks-kan badannya sejenak dan men-_deathglare_ sebuah kotak berisi susu. Yata benar-benar tidak tahan dengan yang namanya susu, tapi kalau tidak dipaksakan dia yang kena.

Gulp.

Meneguk ludah paksa dan berjalan menghampiri kotak itu. Ia membuka tutup kotak itu perlahan dan langsung menutup hidungnya dengan pandangan tak suka. Masih dengan satu tangan yang menutup hidung, satu tangannya lagi mengangkat botol susu murni dan menyimpannya di atas meja. Yata menatap botol susu itu jijik, susu murni adalah susu yang paling tidak ia suka karena baunya yang sangat menyengat.

Si pemuda biru yang melihat gerak-gerik aneh yang dibuat Yata memutuskan untuk menyimpan pulpen dan bukunya—yang sebenarnya ia tidak menulis apapun dan malah asyik memperhatikan Yata—ia berjalan dan menepuk pundak si oren. "Jangan bilang kalau kelemahanmu itu adalah susu Misaki~"

Prang!

Yata menjatuhkan botol keduanya karena kaget dan sedikit kesal akan perkataan orang di sampingnya. "Maafkan saya, **tuan**!Kalau boleh jujur saya memang membenci susu dan saya memaksakannya. Dan bisakah **tuan **tidak memanggil nama kecil saya?" Yata berucap dengan penuh penekanan disertai senyuman manis diwajahnya—meskipun beberapa urat kemarahan tercetak jelas dipelipisnya—mau bagaimana lagi dirinya sedang dalam masa-masa penilaian.

"Tuan? Hahaha, bilang saja kalau kau tidak tahu namaku kan? Apakah kau benar-benar koki profesional? Mengetahui nama orang saja tidak bisa, dan kau ingin menjadi terkenal se-Jepang bahkan sedunia? Jangan bercanda!" Kata pemuda kacamata itu dengan senyuman meremehkan.

Twich!

Satu perempatan muncul di dahi Yata, namun sang koki masih tersenyum manis dengan tangan yang masih bergetar hebat menahan amarah.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kalau orang yang kelihatan bodoh seperti dirimu bisa menjadi koki nomor satu di restoran Akanome. Sungguh tidak dipercaya~"

Twich!

Perempatan kedua muncul lagi. Kali ini Yata menghentakan giginya kuat-kuat dan meremas pakaiannya. "Apakah memang seperti itu? Aku sungguh **tersanjung** atas pendapat Anda," balas Yata penuh penekanan disertai aura membunuh yang menguar disekelilingnya. Namun, pemuda _megane _hanya menambah seringaiannya dan menepuk kepala Yata seolah Yata itu adalah seorang anak yang tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan pulang.

Pemilik iris biru itu terus mengusap kepala Yata dengan seringaian yang tak hilang dimulutnya. "Ah, untuk ukuran pekerja sepertimu kau **kurang** tinggi. Seharusnya kau harus **menambah** tinggimu dengan minum susu. Kau nampak sangat **chibi** sekali Misaki~"

Twich!

Yata sudah tak tahan lagi!

Plak!

Si koki menepis tangan itu kasar dan menatapnya dengan bengis. Amarahnya sungguh tak bisa dibendung lagi. "Kau ini kenapa sih! Aku sudah mencoba untuk ramah padamu tapi kau malah terus mengangguku! Sebenarnya maumu apa!" Bentak Yata.

"Aah~ koki kita sudah meledak. Bagaimana ya aku menilainya?" Kata si penilai sambil memainkan nada bicaranya. Rencananya untuk membuat Yata marah sukses.

Yata mematung mendengar perkataan sosok di hadapannya yang dengan santainya melihat-lihat hasil masakan Yata.

"A-apa maksud Anda? Apakah yang tadi juga masuk penilaian?" Gagap Yata akhirnya setelah amarahnya hilang dan berganti dengan ketakutan.

Si penilai menoleh ke arah Yata dan memasukan satu tangannya ke dalam saku sambil memasang ekspresi bosan. "Bahasamu terlalu formal. Biasa saja, tadi meledak-ledak. Saat diungkit masalah penilaian kau jadi kaku. Sungguh—"

"MAAF! Tapi bisakah kau nilai saja makanannya sekarang? Aku akan membersihkan susu-susu 'laknat' ini," potong si koki yang kemudian mengambil lap dan membereskan pecahan botol susu.

Pemilik iris biru itu menatap kembali masakan yang sudah Yata buat, seperti apa yang sudah dipesannya—masakan tanpa sayuran sedikit pun. Tanganya mengambil sebuah garpu dan menusuk potongan daging yang ada di sana. Sebelum ia memakannya dirinya menganalisis kematangan dan harum masakan itu terlebih dahulu, setelah merasa pas ia pun memakannya dengan santai. _Well_, masakan ini tidak buruk. Jika Fushimi berkata 'tidak buruk' dalam kamusnya berarti makanan-ini-enak.

Setelah Yata membereskan pecahan botol hingga bersih, ia melirik ke arah pemuda di sampingnya yang sedang diam—Yata melihat dia sedang menganalisis sesuatu, dirinya tak ingin menganggu dan memilih untuk menyelesaikan pesanan terakhirnya—maka dari itu Yata mulai memasukan beberapa botol susu untuk disulap menjadi minuman yang hebat.

"Tidak usah."

Sang koki menghentikan aktivitas-nya dan menatap si penilai dengan pandangan apa-maksudmu-apa-aku-tidak-salah-dengar. "Huh?"

"Batalkan saja pesanan itu, kau payah soal susu!" Jawab Fushimi enteng.

Yata yang masih tidak mengerti perkataan Fushimi mencoba membantah. "Haa?! Tidak! Jika aku tidak menyelesaikan semua pesananmu maka—"

"Ganti!" Potong si megane sambil menunjuk Yata untuk menghentikan perkataannya. "Ganti saja dengan kue ulang tahun untuk pesta nanti," lanjutnya dengan seringaiannya.

Yata menggebrak meja kasar. "Apa? Jangan bercanda! Memangnya butuh berapa jam untuk membuat kue? Sekarang sudah hampir sore waktunya tak akan cukup!" Pemuda oren itu sangat tidak mengerti akan orang yang ada di depannya, apa dia gila? Sikapnya yang seenaknya sangat menyebalkan!

"Jika kau berhasil membuatnya tepat jam delapan malam, aku akan memberikan nilai A+. Bagaimana?"

Si koki terdiam, ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul dua siang. "Baik aku terima tantanganmu, kau tak boleh mengingkari janjimu ya!"

Pemuda lainnya mengangguk, ia mengambil beberapa potongan daging lagi dan memakannya. "Masakan ini memang enak tapi ada satu yang kurang..." gumamnya namun masih bisa didengar oleh Yata.

Pemuda oren mendekat dan ikut mencoba masakannya sendiri. "Ini sudah pas kok, apa yang salah?"

Si penilai menyeringai dan menarik Yata agar lebih mendekat. Yata merasakan alarm bahaya dalam hatinya tapi karena dia kurang peka dihiraukannya alarm itu dan memilih untuk menatap balik si pelaku penarikan. Pemuda beriris hazel itu melihat pemuda lainnya kembali mengambil potongan masakan dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Yata. Seakan mengerti Yata ikut membuka mulut dan memakannya.

Tarik—

—chu.

Yata mengedip-ngedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Apa yang terjadi? Benda apa yang menempel di bibirnya? Lidah siapa yang bermain di dalam mulutnya? Huh?

"Masakannya akan sangat enak jika langsung dicicipi dari mulutmu..."

"HUUH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! TEME!" Sembur Yata sambil berlari menjauh dan menunjuk-nunjuk sang pelaku peng-kisu-an.

"Kau kasar sekali Misaki~ namaku Fushimi Saruhiko, ingat itu! Oh dan jangan lupa dengan kuenya nanti malam ya Misaki~ aku harus mengurus acara dulu _jaa_~" pamit pemuda bernama Fushimi itu masih dengan senyum menyebalkannya dan berakhir menghilang di balik pintu.

Sementara itu sang koki hanya diam berjongkok di balik meja seraya menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Gila! Ini sangat gila! Kenapa seorang laki-laki menciumnya? Arght! Pasti si penilai brengsek itu memiliki kelainan! Huee... padahalkan dirinya masih harus bertemu lagi dengannya nanti malam.

"ARGHT! DASAR MONYET-HIKO MENYEBALKAAANN!" Teriak Yata frustasi. Dan Fushimi yang masih bisa mendengarkan teriakan itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti, dia akan merencanakan sebuah taktik untuk sang koki.

—o0o—さるみ—o0o—

"Fuuh," Yata mengelap keringatnya dan menatap kue tiga tingkat yang sudah rapih di hadapannya. Hari masih menunjukan pukul tujuh kurang, mungkin dia akan mandi dulu sebentar lalu pergi mengantar kue itu dengan TERPAKSA. Yata sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Monyet-hiko itu! Bisa-bisa dia juga ketularan aneh. Dan asal kalian tahu Yata itu masih suka perempuan ya. Titik!

Setelah selesai mandi ia menatap _handphone_-nya dan melihat dua buah pesan di sana. Penasaran ia pun membuka pesan yang pertama.

_From : xxxx_

_Yata-san! Jangan lupa hadiahnya! Dan jangan sampai kita mendapat nilai jelek, kalau sampai itu terjadi habislah kau!_

Tanpa diberitahu pun dirinya sudah tahu siapa orang yang memberikan sms ini. Ia mengusap dadanya dan segera memohon agar semuanya lancar. Lalu ia membuka pesan yang kedua.

_From : xxxx_

_Misaki~ kalau kau telat satu detik restoranmu pasti hancur, jadi cepatlah~_

Twich!

Yata meremas handuk yang ia pakai hingga tak berbentuk, sialan! Dari mana Monyet satu ini dapat nomornya? Gaah, setelah si Saru memberikan nilai, Yata janji akan memukulnya walau hanya satu kali!

Kemudian dirinya melirik jam, ia memutuskan untuk memaketkan kue-nya, paling sampai di sana sekitar sepuluh menit. Kini giliran dirinya mempersiapkan diri. Sekilas ia menatap kotak hadiah yang akan ia berikan, mudah-mudahan hadiahnya tidak terlalu murahan bagi seorang Fushimi.

—o0o—さるみ—o0o—

Akhirnya Yata sampai di kediaman Fushimi jam delapan kurang lima menit, ia juga melihat bahwa kue-nya sudah dipajang di atas meja. Menghela napas panjang, setidaknya dengan ini restorannya akan mendapat nilai yang bagus. Ingin rasanya dirinya pulang, tapi sebelum itu ia harus memberikan kotak hadiah darinya dan juga dari perwakilan restoran. '_Ugh! Ini kan uangku kenapa aku harus membawa-bawa nama restoran?_' Dumel Yata dalam hati.

Saat dirinya berdiri di depan pintu masuk dan melihat banyaknya orang yang ada di dalam, ia langsung melangkah mundur dan memilih untuk mencari tempat sepi. Yata berpikir mungkin ia akan memberikan hadiahnya nanti, lagipula besok ia tidak harus bekerja karena mendapat izin libur dari pemimpinnya.

Untuk menghilangkan bosan, Yata memilih untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar taman yang teramat luas ini. Ia melihat beberapa bunga yang nampak cantik ketika malam hari. Saat kepalanya mendongkak bola matanya dapat menangkap beribu bintang yang berkerlap-kerlip indah. Malam ini ternyata sangat cerah hingga bintang terlihat jelas tanpa ada satu awan pun yang menutupi. Bola matanyajuga menangkap sebuah rasi bintang yang paling mudah ditemui, rasi bintang layang-layang. Lalu dilangit juga ada rasi bintang scorpio dan masih banyak lagi—karena Yata lupa namanya dan hanya tahu bentuk—bahkan saat ini ia melihat rasi bintang angsa yang mengingatkannya pada film _barbie swan_. Ha—ah dirinya laki-laki tapi kok bisa tahu nama film untuk anak perempuan. Ya sudahlah yang penting _happy_~

"Misaki _ka_? Sedang apa kau di sini~"

Suara familiar ditelinga Yata yang mampu menaikkan level amarahnya terdengar diantara hembusan angin. Yata mengepalkan tangannya, disaat sedang _mood_ baik kenapa makhluk satu ini harus ada di sini, kenapa tidak nanti saja saat dirinya sudah bosan menatap langit? _Mendokusai_!

"Pertama jangan mainkan namaku dengan nada itu, kedua jangan sok akrab denganku, dan yang ketiga aku di sini karena kau yang menyuruhku bukan?" Si kepala oren berusaha menanggapi dengan tenang.

"Ya, kau benar tapi seharusnya kau masuk bukannya malah berkeliaran di sini, kau tahu di sini sering keluar bayangan misterius. Ya sudah jika kau masih mau berada di tempat ini aku duluan _jaa_~" kata Fushimi melambaikan tangan dan berbalik.

Yata yang mendengar kata 'bayangan misterius' langsung heboh dan berlari mendekati Fushimi bahkan menarik baju si _megane_. Fushimi menoleh ke arah Yata yang menunjukan ekspresi _horror_, seperti yang diduganya Yata takut pada hal berbau mistis. "Apa yang kau katakan benar? Jangan menakutiku!"

Pemuda kacamata mengangkat bahu dan mengenggam tangan Yata yang menarik bajunya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga berjarak beberapa senti dengan Yata. "Aku tidak menakutimu, lihat saja tempat ini. Tidak ada yang berani ke sini dan lebih berkumpul di sana. Kau tahu karena—"

Srek.

Whuus~

Glek!

Fushimi dan Yata merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan hawa aneh di sekitar tempat ini.

"K-kau me-merasakan sesuatu?" Gagap Yata tak bisa mengentikan kegugupannya.

"Mungkin,"

Srek!

Tap!

"GYAAA!" Teriak Yata dan berlari sekencangnya, tanpa sadar bahwa tangannya masih digenggam oleh Fushimi dan akhirnya si pemuda kacamata itu juga ikut tertarik.

Merasa bahwa di sini sudah cukup ramai oleh orang. Yata menghentikan larinya dan mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Tubunnya masih gemetaran, keringat dingin juga tak ayal menetes dari keningnya. Hantu adalah hal yang paling Yata tak suka dan takuti. Jadi, reaksi seperti ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi seorang Yata Misaki.

Fushimi menahan tawa dengan membekap mulutnya sendiri. Merasakan suara aneh Yata menoleh dan menemukan Fushimi yang bergetar menahan tawa.

Merasa kesal Yata menghempaskan genggamannya dan menatap Fushimi dengan wajah memerah. "Diam! Kenapa kau tertawa! Bagaimana kalau kita dimakan!" Seru Yata yang masih mengumpulkan keberanian atas ketakutannya pada 'hantu'.

"Dimakan? Jangan bercanda~ yang tadi itu hanya kucing. Kau bodoh sekali Misaki~" goda Fushimi yang masih betah untuk melihat ekspresi dari lawan bicaranya yang menurutnya sangat unik.

Yata mematung mendengarnya. "Ha?!" Tak lama kemudian wajahnya makin merah karena malu. Jadi tadi bukan hantu? Hanya kucing? Kenapa dirinya bisa sebodoh itu sih? Uuh Yata menunduk malu sejenak. Lalu saat ia mengangkat kepalanya ia menatap Fushimi dengan tatapan tak suka. "Uh! Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, huh?"

Fushimi menutup mulut dengan satu tangan. "Karena ekspresimu terlalu lucu untuk dilewatkan, ppft," katanya seraya melirik Yata yang tengah marah-marah gak jelas.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku dari awal bodoh! Jadinya kan aku berteriak layaknya orang gila aaah~ imejku~ dasar Saru _teme_!" Rengek Yata mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Sementara itu Fushimi masih menahan tawanya. Jika diingat-ingat baru kali ini ia bisa tertawa lepas seperti ini setelah sekian lama. Ternyata pemuda di hadapannya ini memang menarik. Dan dirinya sangat senang untuk bisa menggodanya~

Lalu si pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan merogoh sakunya dan menunjukan layar ponselnya, di sana tercetak gambar Yata yang sedang ketakutan—bahkan hampir menangis. "Kau tahu? Aku memfotomu lho~ lihat kau sangat lucu sekali tadi Misaki~ haha,"

Melihat itu Yata langsung mendorong Fushimi hingga menabrak sebuah pohon di sana. "Hapus foto itu! Hapus!" Si kepala oren terus memberontak hingga tak sadar bahwa posisinya sedang dalam tidak enak di lihat dan bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman.

Akhirnya Yata mendapatkan ponsel itu dan segera menghapusnya—Yata tidak mengetahui bahwa Fushimi masih menyimpan dua ponsel lagi yang tentunya terdapat foto saat Yata ketakutan tadi—lalu ia mengembalikan ponsel itu dengan kasar dan berbalik.

"Oh iya," Yata merogoh sakunya dan memberikan sebuah kotak hadiah pada Fushimi. "Ini hadiah perwakilan dari restoran tempat aku bekerja, meski aku yang membelinya sih. Sudahlah yang penting, selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Yata memalingkan wajahnya. Dirinya ingin segera pulang, ia terpaksa melakukan hal memalukan seperti ini demi pekerjaannya.

Fushimi mengambil kotak hadiah itu dan menatapnya dalam diam.

"Sudah ya, aku mau pulang. Jangan lupa nilai—hmph."

Sebuah kecupan singkat dari Fushimi telah membuat Yata diam seketika dengan wajah memanas. Yata mengepalkan tangannya erat, matanya menatap Fushimi nyalang.

"DASAR KUSO SARU!"

Buagh!

Sebuah pukulan melayang mengenai pipi Fushimi hingga si kacamata terjatuh dan sedikit meringis.

"Aku rasa itu hadiah kedua dariku! Cih!" Yata berdecak sebal kemudian berjalan pulang. Ia kembali menoleh dan menatap Fushimi kesal. "Selamat tinggal,"

Sang penilai melihat kepergian sang koki dengan senyuman sinisnya. "Selamat tinggal? Aku rasa kau yang akan mengucapkan hal itu pada pekerjaanmu, Misaki..."

—o0o—さるみ—o0o—

Setelah pesta selesai Fushimi duduk di sofanya sambil memperhatikan kado pemberian Yata. Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk membukanya. Bola mata Fushimi sedikit membola saat melihat isi dari kotak itu. Isinya adalah sebuah kotak musik yang di dalamnya ada sebuah jam tangan, dan hal ini mengingatkannya pada...

Fushimi berdiri dan menghampiri benda yang tersimpan rapih di atas mejanya, sebuah kotak musik. Kotak musik yang sama persis seperti yang dibawakan oleh Yata. Meskipun kotak musik di mejanya itu sudah terlihat tua dan yang ada di tangannya terlihat baru, tapi kedua kotak musik itu memiliki kesamaan yang sama percis. Seperti dibuat oleh orang yang sama. Dirinya pernah mencari kotak musik yang sama seperti miliknya yang pertama namun tak ada satu toko pun di seluruh dunia yang menjualnya. Lalu dari mana Yata mendapatkan benda ini? Apakah Yata adalah orang yang juga memberinya kotak musik dulu saat dirinya masih kecil?

.

_Saat itu adalah ulang tahun Fushimi yang ke enam. Saat dirinya masih berada di bangku TK, setiap hari ultahnya pasti dibuat pesta yang meriah, meski pun dirinya tak menginginkan itu. Bisa dibilang Fushimi kecil sudah bosan dengan hadiah-hadiah mewah yang diberikan padanya, laptop, game termahal, mobil bahkan pesawat terbang menjadi hadiah dirinya tiap tahun. Maklum berada di lingkungan orang kaya memang selalu seperti itu. _

_Meski pun dirinya masih kecil, ia sudah bosan dengan mainan dan sebagainya. Ia ingin mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga tapi tidak terlalu mahal. _

_Ketika pesta di TK-nya berakhir dan semua orang sudah pulang ke rumah Fushimi kecil masih berada di kelas dan menatap kado-kado yang sama sekali tidak diinginkannya. Ia tahu bahwa semua orang berbondong-bondong memberinya hadiah agar mendapat sanjungan dari keluarganya yang memang kaya. Semuanya memberikan hadiah mahal, seolah pesta ulang tahunnya adalah ajang 'lomba memberi hadiah termahal'. Dan Fushimi benci itu._

_Di saat ia akan memberitahu pelayannya untuk menjemput, di depannya sudah berdiri bocah seumurannya yang sedang nyengir tak jelas._

"_Aku dengar hari ini ulang tahunmu, jadi aku ingin memberikan ini. Aku tahu ini hanya sebuah kotak musik sederhana, tapi jika kau mendengarkan musiknya hatimu akan tenang lho~"_

_Fushimi kecil mengerutkan dahinya, ini pertama kali dirinya melihat anak gaje ini. Siapa dia?_

"_Siapa kau?"_

"_Aku dari kelas sebelah. Ah! Aku terlambat pulang! Aku bisa dimarahi! Ini ambil saja hadiahnya, jika kau tidak suka kau boleh memberikannya pada orang lain, jaa~" kata anak itu kemudian pergi keluar kelas._

_Fushimi memperhatikan kotak musik sederhana itu dan mulai membukanya. Alunan musik yang cantik pun keluar, secara ajaib hatinya menjadi tenang seketika. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum mendapat hadiah orang lain. Mungkin ia akan berterima kasih pada anak itu besok._

_Esoknya Fushimi mengunjungi kelas sebelah dan tidak mendapati anak kemarin. Menurut anak-anak yang ada di sana, anak itu sudah pindah TK mulai hari ini. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga Fushimi merasa perlu untuk mencari seseorang._

_Sejak saat itu Fushimi terus mencari meski pun tidak membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya setelah ia masuk SD ia melupakannya namun tetap menjaga kotak musik itu sampai sekarang._

_._

"Mungkin aku akan tahu jawabannya besok,"

—o0o—さるみ—o0o—

Setelah menikmati hari liburnya—meski hanya satu hari—Yata menatap langit pagi yang cerah secerah hatinya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak cerah jika sekarang kau bekerja di restoran yang akan terkenal di seluruh dunia berkat kerja kerasmu? Pasti bahagia bukan? Dan itu lah yang dirasakan oleh Yata sekarang. Ditambah lagi ia tidak akan bertemu dengan sosok bernama Fushimi lagi. Hahaha... ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan.

Yata membuka lemarinya dan menemukan baju berwarna biru. Pikirannya pun langsung melayang pada Fushimi. Coret kata hari terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan! Nasib buruk apa yang menimpanya hingga otaknya kembali merekam sosok _megane_ menyebalkan itu!

"GAAH!" Yata menutup lemarinya dengan wajah memerah, memang sejak kemarin ia merasa sulit sekali untuk menghapus memori saat Fushimi menciumnya. Padahal Yata sudah merapalkan kutukan terampuh, namun tetap saja tidak berhasil.

"Saru brengsek!" Geram Yata akhirnya dan kembali membuka pintu lemarinya. _Mood_ cerahnya tadi menggelap seketika. Yata merasakan bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari yang buruk untuk dirinya, tapi hal itu ditepisnya. Lagipula ia sudah tidak memiliki urusan lagi dengan si Monyet itu!

Dan ternyata firasat yang dikatakan hatinya benar. Saat ini Yata tengah beradu mulut dengan pimpinannya mengenai pekerjaannya.

"APA? Kau tak bisa berbuat seperti itu! Bukankah aku telah membantu restoran ini untuk menjadi terkenal? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memecatku?" Marah Yata pada pimpinannya.

Sang pemilik hanya berdehem pelan. "Aku tidak memecatmu Yata-_san_, aku hanya memindahkan pekerjaanmu ke tempat lain itu saja."

Yata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak terima. "Sama saja! Pokoknya aku mau penjelasan yang pasti mengenai perkara ini," tegasnya. Ia tidak menyangka jika pekerjaannya harus berakhir seperti ini. Sia-sia sudah semua pengorbanan dan pengabdiannya pada tempat ini. Dirinya sudah membanting tulang disini selama hampir satu tahun dan pemimpinnya tiba-tiba saja memecatnya tanpa alasan seperti ini, mana mungkin dirinya bisa terima ini.

"Mungkin aku bisa menjelaskannya, Misaki~"

Bola mata Yata mendelik tajam saat melihat orang yang sangat tidak ingin ia jumpai ada di sampingnya, oh jangan lupa dengan senyuman menyebalkannya! Yata menganggap kalau Fushimi itu adalah orang yang selalu-super-duper-sangat-menyebalkan! Bukankah kata-katamu itu terlalu berlebihan Yata. Tapi julukan itu memang cocok sih bagi si _megane_.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu, _baka_!" Desis Yata tajam seolah menolak keberadaan Fushimi di ruangan ini.

"Meskipun kau menolak aku akan tetap menjelaskannya. Bisa dibilang aku 'membeli'mu dari restoran ini untuk bekerja di tempatku. Aku sudah membayarnya sesuai yang diinginkan pemimpinmu. Jadi sekarang akulah tuan-mu Misaki~"

"APA! JANGAN BERCANDA!?" Bentak Yata sambil menarik kerah baju Fushimi dan siap untuk menghajarnya kapan saja.

Fushimi terkekeh dan melepas cengkraman itu dengan santai—jangan lupa seringaiannya. "Aku tidak berbohong, dan sekarang sebaiknya kau ikut aku dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada restoran ini," lanjut Fushimi sambil melepas topi koki yang dipakai Yata. Kemudian Fushimi menggandeng Yata untuk keluar ruangan.

"TIDAAAAK!" Teriak Yata meronta namun tidak berhasil. Ini cuma bercanda kan? Ini hanya akting kan? Tidak mungkin kalau dirinya harus bekerja pada Monyet satu ini kan? Bisa-bisa dirinya benar-benar...

"Lepas! Aku bilang lepas!"

Fushimi melepas genggamannya dan menatap Yata. Kini mereka berada di lorong restoran yang cukup sepi. "Mau tak mau kau harus bekerja padaku. Oh iya aku ingin tanya, dari mana kau mendapatkan kotak musik itu?"

Yata kembali menggeram. Si Monyet brengsek ini bisa-bisanya bertanya hal yang lain sementara nasib dirinya sedang ditentukan. "Ini bukan saatnya membicarakan itu, pokoknya aku—"

"Jawab!" Potong Fushimi tegas. Ia hanya ingin memastikan saja, kenapa sosok di depannya ini keras kepala sekali sih!

Yata yang melihat Fushimi menatapnya tajam cukup ketakutan dan akhirnya mengangguk. "Aku membuatnya sendiri, memangnya kenapa? Kalau jelek kau bisa memberikannya pada orang lain. Kalau jam tangannya aku beli di toko." Jelas Yata setengah hati. Ini gila! Seharusnya Yata segera kabur dan mengundurkan diri dari restoran ini agar dirinya tak perlu bekerja di tempat si Monyet-hiko ini. Tapi entah kenapa kakinya serasa berat untuk melangkah. Kenapa?

"_Sou ka_, apa dari dulu kau sering membuat kotak musik?" Tanya Fushimi masih dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

Karena tidak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya Yata menjawab pertanyaan Fushimi yang sama sekali tidak penting dan pada waktu yang tidak tepat itu. "Ayahku yang mengajariku dulu, memangnya kenapa?"

Fushimi menghembuskan napasnya dan kembali dengan senyum sinisnya. "Tidak hanya memastikan saja kalau kau adalah anak yang dulu memberikanku hadiah kotak musik, padahal kita tidak saling kenal."

Yata memasang muka polos. Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi dirinya untuk mencerna perkataan Fushimi barusan. Yata mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali, sepengetahuannya ia tidak pernah memberikan hadiah kotak musik pada siapa pun kecuali pada anak terakhir yang ia lihat pada saat TK dulu. "Huh? Memberikanmu kotak musik? Jangan bilang kalau kau adalah anak kelas sebelah yang suka murung itu!" Tunjuknya setelah sekelebat ingatannya kembali.

"Heh, kau mengingatnya? Baguslah. Sesuai ketentuan sekarang kau ikut aku untuk bekerja di tempatku!" Kata Fushimi menarik kembali Yata untuk pergi ke tempatnya.

"TUNGGU! TIDAAAK!" Teriak Yata frustasi. Padahal belum seminggu dirinya mengenal si Monyet-hiko! Tapi manusia satu ini sangat egois, kelewat egois malah. Hari-hari menyenangkannya akan berubah mulai saat ini. Dia hanya berharap bahwa dirinya masih bisa selamat dari pemuda di depannya.

Dan akhirnya Fushimi mendapat hadiah yang paling dia inginkan yaitu seseorang yang akan selalu membuat hatinya hangat dan selalu membuat dirinya nyaman. Dirinya tahu kalau ini adalah sebuah paksaan, tapi lambat laun pasti orang yang sedang ia genggam ini akan mengerti tentang perasaannya. Gila bukan?

**Omake~**

Sudah satu minggu Yata bekerja di tempat Fushimi. Dia memang bertugas menjadi seorang koki, ya seorang koki khusus Fushimi. Dan yang paling dia beratkan adalah saat dirinya mengantar makanan ke pemuda kacamata itu. Rasanya ia ingin segera berhenti menjadi seorang koki kalau dia terus diperlakukan seperti ini.

Bayangkan saja, saat dirinya menyodorkan makanan, Fushimi akan langsung menarik Yata ke dalam pangkuannya dan segera menciumnya dengan makanan yang masih di dalam mulut. Bisa dibilang menyuapi melalui mulut. Yata terkadang ingin melompat dari lantai 39 kalau hal ini terus berlanjut. Entah berapa kali ia berciuman dalam sehari, tak terhitung. Kalau ada kesempatan pasti si Monyet-hiko itu melakukannya. Yata benar-benar sengsara.

Yata merasa bahwa dirinya sedang dikurung dan tidak bisa keluar. Itu memang faktanya sih, dirinya tidak diperbolehkan keluar jika tidak bersama Fushimi. Peraturan macam apa itu? Entahlah Yata sudah pusing memikirkannya.

Tapi Yata perlahan mengerti bahwa selama ini Fushimi selalu sendirian dan tipe orang yang anti sosial, dan itu mengingatkan dirinya yang sekarang dan selalu sendirian. Yah, setidaknya ia memiliki kesamaan dengan Fushimi.

"Misaki~ kau terlambat mengantar pesananku~" tutur Fushimi yang baru membuka pintu dapur.

"Setidaknya masak saja sendiri! Aku kan harus memasak yang lain!" Bantah Yata dan terus memasukan beberapa bumbu pada panci.

"Hm, kau mau menentang perintah?" Fushimi menyeringai dan mulai memeluk Yata dari belakang.

Blush!

Wajah Yata memerah lalu ia mencoba melepas kedua tangan yang meilitnya meski gagal. Yata mendengus sebal. "Baik-baik akan kulakukan, cepat menyingkir!"

Fushimi melepas pelukannya dan mengambil sebuah potongan omelet penuh saus yang ada di atas meja. Kemudian ia menarik Yata dan kembali membungkamnya.

Dan pada saat itu Yata tahu kalau dirinya mulai menikmati apa yang Fushimi lakukan padanya. Mungkin, hari-hari menyebalkannya dulu akan berubah menjadi hari penuh kejutan dari seorang Fushimi Saruhiko untuk Yata Misaki.

**Owari**

Yeah! Akhirnya selesai juga fic persembahan untuk ultah abang Saru *nyengir* maaf jika fic ini sangat telat dari tanggal 7, habis Kyuu lagi UTS waktu itu *sigh* yang penting diupdate kan? Hehe... Kyuu tahu kalau fic ini sangat berantakan, alur aneh, gaje dkk. Tapi Kyuu sangat berterima kasih pada semuanya yang mau membaca apalagi me-review fic gaje ini :D

Otanjoubi omedetou Fushimi Saruhiko~ *sekalian ama ultah Kyuu juga di bulan November XD*

Review?


End file.
